cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 7
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 7 is a first person shooter game developed by Infinity Ward for the Call of Duty series, serving as the sixteenth entry into the main series. The game is set in the modern day during World War III and the Soviet Holdout Crisis and is the seventh and final entry into the Modern Warfare story line. Campaign Setting Plot Missions Syria * M1 - P: Mirinev, A: Russian Army, E: Soviet Russians * M2 - P: Mirinev, A: Russian Army, E: Soviet Russians Nigeria * M3 - P: Hirris, A: USMC, E: Chinese * M4 - P: Hirris, A: USMC, E: Chinese * M5 - P: Hirris, A: USMC, E: Chinese * M6 - P: Hirris, A: USMC, E: Chinese Kenya * M7 - P: Hirris, A: USMC, E: Chinese * M8 - P: Hirris, A: USMC, E: Chinese * M9 - P: Hirris, A: USMC, E: Chinese * M10 - P: Hirris, A: USMC, E: Chinese Afghanistan * M11 - P: Mirinev, A: Russian Army, E: Soviet Russians * M12 - P: Mirinev, A: Russian Army, E: Soviet Russians * M13 - P: Mirinev, A: Russian Army, E: Soviet Russians * M14 - P: Mirinev, A: Russian Army, E: Soviet Russians * M15 - P: Mirinev, A: Russian Army, E: Soviet Russians * M16 - P: Mirinev, A: Russian Army, E: Soviet Russians * M17 - P: Mirinev, A: Russian Army, E: Soviet Russians * M18 - P: Mirinev, A: Russian Army, E: Soviet Russians * M19 - P: Mirinev, A: Russian Army, E: Soviet Russians Pacific * M20 - P: Hirris, A: USMC, E: Chinese - Tinian * M21 - P: Hirris, A: USMC, E: Chinese - Tinian * M22 - P: Hirris, A: USMC, E: Chinese - Saipan * M23 - P: Hirris, A: USMC, E: Chinese - Saipan * M24 - P: Hirris, A: USMC, E: Chinese - Saipan China * M25 - P: Hirris, A: USMC, E: Chinese - Tianjin * M26 - P: Hirris, A: USMC, E: Chinese - Beijing * M27 - P: Hirris, A: USMC, E: Chinese - Beijing Taiwan * M28 - P: Mirinev, A: Russian Army, E: Soviet Russians * M29 - P: Price, A: Russian Army, E: Soviet Russians Characters Special Air Service * John Price German Heer * Vasiliy Mirinev * Kiefer Hinsel United States Marine Corps * Chris Hirris * Mike Rice * Rich Nichols * Keffler * Shirley * Eisner * Rienne * Cheniere * Vincent Soviet Red Army * Ingrid Kahler * Nikolai Petrov * Isabelle Russian Army * Komarov Chinese National Revolutionary Army * Hsien-Shi Chinese People's Liberation Army * Liu Ping Anti-Communist Resistance * Hikari Masaki * Ibrahim Factions Friendly * German Heer * United States Marine Corps * Russian Army * Chinese National Revolutionary Army * Anti-Communist Resistance Enemy * Soviet Red Army * Chinese People's Liberation Army * Communist Militias Game play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. While adding some tactical elements, the game is mostly action and adventure oriented, as Call of Duty games are known for. The health system is a rechargeable system, as it was since Call of Duty 2, in which the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking fire. The campaign also commonly features resupply crates, where the player can restock their ammunition and supplies to absolute full count, as well as replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. In addition to create-a-class, while players can set up their weapons and perks for individual classes, players can also create a soldier for that class as well, where players can change the soldier's appearance and traits. In multiplayer, players can also create and join squads, and multiplayer objectives are now commonly emphasizing teamwork to complete objectives. Multiplayer Maps US Marines vs People's Liberation Army * Beijing * Biafra * Garapan * Ibadan * Jungle Villa * Lagos * Marshes * Rice Fields * Riverside * Saipan * Taipei * Tinian * Tianjin German Heer vs Soviet Red Army * Aleppo * Arabia * Hims * Kabul * Kandahar * Khost * Kirachi * Litakia * Oasis * Peshawar Perks Perks * Set 1 – ** Special Grenades x 3 ** C4 x 2 ** RPG-7 x 2 ** Bomb Squad ** Claymore x 2 ** Bandolier ** Primary Grenades x 2 * Set 2 – ** Stopping Power ** Fireworks ** Juggernaut ** UAV Jammer ** Juggernaut ** Camouflage ** Sleight of Hand ** Double Tap ** Overkill * Set 3 – ** Deep Impact ** Extreme Conditioning ** Steady Aim ** Toss Back ** Second Chance ** Martyrdom ** Dead Silence ** Iron Lungs ** Reconnaissance Kill Streaks * 3 – Recon Plane * 4 – Care Package * 5 – Air Strike * 6 – Helicopter * 7 – Missile Strike Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * War * Ground War * Tank War * Air War * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Domination * Sabotage * Search and Destroy * Headquarters * Team Survival * Team Tactical * Squad Deathmatch 'Weapons' Assault Rifles * M16A2 * M4 Carbine * AKM * SIG 550 * G36 * FN Fal * M14 * L85 * IMI Galil * HK33 * Type 95 * Howa Type 89 * MK 14 * AS Val * SCAR-H * FAMAS * Steyr AUG * CM 901 * AEK 971 Sub Machine Guns * MP5 * Uzi * AK-74u * Colt 9mm * PP-19 * Calico M960 * Beretta M12 * QCW 05 * Scorpion Sniper Rifles * M40 * M21 * Dragunov * R700 * MSR * Mk 12 * Barrett 50 Cal Light Machine Guns * Minimi SAW * RPD * M60 * L86 LSW * MG 36 * PKM * QBB-95 * Type 88 * FN MAG * RPK * HK21 * AA-52 * Vector SS-77 Sidearms * M9 * SIG P226 * M1911 * G18 * FN57 * MP443 * QSZ-92 * Makarov * Desert Eagle Shotguns * W1200 * M4 Benelli * SPAS-12 * NOR 982 * HK CAWS * KSG 12 * Saiga-12 * AA-12 * Striker Machine Guns * M2 Browning * KORD Launchers * RPG-7 * SMAW * RP0-A * Javelin * FIM-92 Stinger * M79 Thumper Grenades * M67 Frag * Smoke * Flashbang * Stun Equipment * C4 * Claymore * Semtex * Binoculars * Flare Knives * Knife Attachments * Sights – ** Red Dot Sight ** ACOG Scope * Barrel – ** Silencer * Under Barrel – ** Grenade Launcher ** Grip * Mod – ** Extended Magazines 'Vehicles' Tanks * American – ** M1 Abrams * Russian – ** T-90 * Chinese – ** Type 99 ** T-62 Air Craft * American – ** AH-64 Apache ** UH60 Blackhawk ** F-16 * Chinese – ** J-10 Fantan ** Z9 Haitan Ground Vehicles * American – ** M2A2 Bradley ** Humvee ** Stryker * German – ** LIV Serval * Russian – ** GAZ 2975 ** Ural 4320 * Chinese – ** WZ551 ** Type 95 SPAAA Secondary Modes Arcade Mode Arcade mode is a feature returning from past Modern Warfare games, where up to four players, online of cooperatively, play in arenas and fight targets and destroy the destructible environment in order to gain the highest score before a time limit runs out. Survival Survival is a game mode returning from the previous Modern Warfare games, and can be played split screen, alone or online with up to four players. In this mode, players work to survive infinite waves of enemy troops, depending on the map. Players obtain and upgrade weapons and can unlock new areas and power ups to defend themselves from increasingly deadly waves of enemies, even calling in fire teams of friendly bots to help them. The player, or players, fight these endless waves until they are overrun. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games